The present invention relates to a magnetic closure with mutual interlock for bags, knapsacks, items of clothing and the like.
It is known that snap-acting closures which are already commercially available are used for example in bags, knapsacks and the like and utilize, both for closing and for opening, the elasticity of the materials that constitute arms of the male element that enters, with a snap action, a corresponding female seat.
Other mechanical solutions provide for a spring-loaded operation for the mutual coupling of the two parts.
Magnetic closures are also known which are normally used to close bags and are substantially constituted by magnetic elements which couple by means of their mutual magnetic attraction; however, said magnetic closure devices have had a relatively limited use due to the fact that they do not allow optimum resistance to forces acting at right angles to the direction of the magnetic flux because the two components are slideable with respect to each other.